Me and an Angels story
by KitKat317
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret past. She dumps Edward Because she falls in-love with a certain angel. Does She hunt? And why does she keep getting headaches?
1. Bestfriend or Boyfriend?

Hey everyone My name is kayla and this i my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

I moaned in pain as I felt like my head was going to explode. It has been happening a lot lately. I breathed deeply. I was sitting on the kitchen table when I heard a whoshing sound.

"hey cas." I mumbled, my head still in my hands. I felt him approach me and touch my arms. I loked up at him.

"My head hurts" I carfully picked me up bridal style and laid me on the couch.

"Im sorry" he whispered. "can you make it go away?" I asked him pleading. I was refering to his angel powers.

He just smiled and put both his hands on my head. I closed my eyes and the pain stopped.

"Thanks cas" I said sitting up. He nodded and sat beside me, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him. "Theyve been coming more often"

"There just headaches bella" cas replied. "when you have a heaadache" I satrted " can you do this?" I lifted my hands to some dvds on the table and I pulled my hand up and the dvds floated in the air. I gently set them back down.

"How did you do that?" cas asked me "I don't know " my voice shaking "im a freak."

He put his hand on my cheek and said"you are not a freak. Everything is going to be okay."

He cares about me so much. I care about him but I don't know which kind? Boyfriend or Best friend?

"Cas" I whispered I sighed and looked down and said "he's coming." I sighed annoyed and stood up, so did cas. " this means you have to leave"

He nodded "come back soon?" I asked while we hugged " always" he replied

I smiled and liglty kissed him on the lips. "bye" I said smiling "bye " cas said. I only saw love in his eyes when he dissapeared frim the room.

I just kissed castiel for the first time. I touched my lips and laughed softly.


	2. Memories

"Hey Edward" I said as I felt his cold presence behind me as I was washing dishes. My tone was bored.

"Bella" I could hear in his voice that he smiled. "We need to talk" I said. I have been thinking about the whole Cas situation and I realized that I have to move on from Edward.

"Okay," his voice confused. Cas if you're here please let this go smoothly, I sighed and finally turned around. I slowly walked to the sofa and sat down.

Edward sat carefully next to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I sighed once again and began my speech, "I wanna break up" I started, not looking at him, "you gave me to much of heartbreak. My heart is not something you can mend, WE can't be with each other." I paused for a second than said, "I wanna have children. I want my children to be safe. I cant have that with you. I am sorry Edward."

My voice cracked on the last sentence, I looked up at Edward and saw his face was hard, he sat there for a second then he said very quietly, "Is that how you really feel?"

I nodded my head, "Okay." It was silent, "I am sorry," I whispered.

He just kept on nodding then his eyes turned black with hunger, I gasped, scared. He smiled wickedly at me, I jumped off of the sofa and tried to rant to the stairs but it was too late, he grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

I screamed as I felt sharp pain in my head and on my neck. "Where are you trying to go?" he whispered against my ear then he slung me towards the back wall but something caught me.

It was a a warm body that reminded me off Cas. I looked up and saw that is was Cas! I huddled closer to him and put my face on his shoulder. I let a few tears slip.

I heard Edward growl but then there was a flash of white light then quiet. Thank goodness for Cas. I felt his arms wrap around. "Shhh, its okay," he whispered as I sobbed quietly into his unusual trench coat.

Cas lead us down s to the couch and sat down, "Did you kill him?" I asked, "No, I just took his hunger and sent him far, far, away from here and from you."

I didn't say anything because I always thought I heard Cas say under his breath, "I should have killed him though." But I wasn't sure.

For the next five minutes I cried and was in deep memory, to when I was met Cas and how I got here.

(((A/N I thought about stopping but I am not going to be mean )))

…Castiel pulled me out of hell… I sold my sould to a demon, So he would bring my cousin Joe back. She was acidentaly shot… So everyone found I sold my soul when she came back. .. she was so pissed, and so was her boyfriend Dean and of course his brother Sam.

I've met them a couple of time. Anyways Cas is an angel so he had the power to return from the grave. I was pretty freaked but then Cas explained how God had planned for me and how God had commanded it and ..BLAH!

Joe and her Mom Ellen have met Castiel. So has Sam and dean, so now I live with Joe for a while then I decided I wanted to go to school and that is where I meet Edward. Even though it wasn't right that is where I meet and fell in love with Edward. Cas sometimes dropped by and would tell me what was happening in the angel world….

…. "Bella, Bella," I could feel someone shaking me so I sat up from the sofa, 'where is cas?' I thought. "Bella!" my dad said again, I looked up at him, "what is it daddy?" I answered. He scratched his head before taking a sip of his beer, "what in the world are you doing sleeping on the couch?"


	3. Girl Time!

Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a slight writers block! Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it sooo much. I hope you like this chapter; I worked very very hard on it. (Also please tell everyone you know about the story, if you like it )

It's been a few days since the Edward incident. It's Wednesday and I haven't been to school because I don't want to face Edward or the Cullen's.

I talked Cas into letting me go with Sam and Dean. They are picking me up tomorrow afternoon.

Castiel just wanted to zap me to them but I hate getting zapped. It feels weird, so I called Sam and Dean and told them to come and pick me up.

Right now I'm cooking dinner for Charlie. We are having steak and potatoes, sort of a last dinner.

The phone rang, breaking me out of thinking. I quickly wiped my hands and grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello?" I answered

"Bella?" I knew that voice! "Alice!"

I was really shocked; none of the Cullen's has contacted me.

" Bella oh thank god its you. I missed you sooo much!" Alice said, more like squealed.

"Alice." I chuckled "Slow down. I missed you too." I sat down on the couch.

"Can me and Rosie come over? We have to talk to you. You know girl to girl?"

Come over? Is that a good idea? "Ummmmm…" I paused thinking " Sure come over in ten minutes"

I got up and headed towards my room to change clothes. "Thank you thank you thank you Bella! Oh and I'm sorry about that whole Edward thing. Just to let you know Esme kicked him out of the house yesterday. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and set it on my dresser. They kicked him out? Wow! I thought.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in nicer clothes and sitting on the couch.

Charlie was working late tonight. He called after I hung up with Alice and told me he was in a meeting.

The doorbell rang. I got up smoothed down my skinny jeans and blouse and opened the door.

Right when I did Alice ran over to me and hugged me real tight. I hugged her back and said "Alice can't breathe"

She let go, grinning, and walked past me in the house.

I looked at Rosalie who was standing on the porch looking kind of awkward.

"Hey" I said softly smiling. She did a little wave.

I turned and walked inside. Where I saw Alice sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

I sat beside her as Rosalie sat in the arm chair. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned Alice.

I was surprised when Rosalie answered. "We wanted to say we were sorry. The whole family didn't know Edward was like that. Please forgive us!"

I was quiet just thinking. "Of course I forgive yall. All of you are like my family." I smiled at the end.

Alice squealed again hugged me "yay" Me and Rosalie laughed.

For the next hour or so we talked. Just girl stuff and then the doorbell rang.

It was probably Charlie I thought and answered the door. But it wasn't Charlie at the door it was…

Sorry I stopped there please. read and review! I will post faster! : )


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

Hey everyone. This is not a chapter but a authors note… I haven't updated in a while because I am stuck! Please help! I also want at least 1 or 2 more reviews to boost my confidience! Thank you!

LOVE, Kayla


	5. MUST READ

HEY GUYS. I HAVE DECIDED TO FIND A CO-AUTHOR. BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY GOING! SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME WRITE IT THEN PLEASE COMMENT OR SEND ME A MESSAGE! SORRY!


	6. Back Story

So im really sorry that i havent written in a while. sooo sorry.

But this chapter will be sorta like a back to explain bella.

PLEASE READ!

~ She is 19 years old. Has brownish colored hair and green eyes. she's really pretty and she is kinda tall.

~ Her full name is Bella Alexandria Harper. Her dad is charlie and her mom is renee but she died in a nursery fire. just like sam and dean's mother. no siblings

~ Her father used to be a hunter but gave up when renee did. Bella does have demon blood in her just like Sam. Her power is telekineses.

~ Her cousin is Jo, on her mom's side. In a bar fight at the road house a hunter accciddently shot her. she died.  
when bella heard about it she sold her soul. the demon gave her one year.  
So she went to hell and cas brought her back.

~ cas and her have been close. cas really loves her and he checks up on her.

~ Sam and Dean and Bella met on a hunt. they hunted for a while then promised to stay in touch because bella wanted to visit Jo.

OKay so i think i covered it all... if you havae any more question please message me or review.  
I will start writing again but i still need a co-author! Thanks for evrything my faithful readers!

~KITKAT Out! 


End file.
